Incredible Malora
by venom rules all
Summary: Malora went through alot of pain in the Negative Zone, until she was saved by the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. what will happen now? will she be able to move on from her tragic past and learn how to live in a family? read to find out.(There will be no cutaway camera views).
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting the agents of s.m.a.s.h.**

5 years, that's how long the girl named Malora has been in the negative zone, she has been there since she was 10 years old, she was bred for one thing, to fight, she has no idea of who she really is or where she came from, she can only remember all the pain and suffering the leader of the negative zone Annihilus caused her.

Malora remembered the day when Annihilus injected her with some kind of green energy they called Gamma, it caused her skin to turn light blue and her eyes glowing green, she also had long black hair which whas styled in a pony tail and she got a scar on her right eye.

She wore a brown sleeveless shirt and brown shorts.

Another thing about Malora is that she seems to be immune to all kinds of mind control, that's the reason why Annihilus keeps her in a cell most of the time, however he could not keep her there forever, she will find a way out, and when she does, it's payback time.

That day seemed to have arrived, there was hardly any soldier left in the prison, Malora faked to be in pain so when a guard came to check on her, she grabbed him and pulled him hard against the bars, she grabbed his keys, unlocked the door and began to run towards the exit.

Dealing with the remaining soldier was no problem for Malora, she found some kind of vehicle which she had no clue how to use, but there was one thing about Malora that served her well, she was an fast learner, she almost crashed 5 times but after that she finally got the hang of it and took of.

Malora flew for a while until she saw a huge portal that seemed to be leading to another dimension, it could be her way out of this nightmare, but then she saw Annihilus fighting a green giant.

Annihilus was pining the giant down with his cosmic control rod, as much as Malora wanted to leave the negative zone she was also hungry for revenge and maybe that green giant could help her get it.

"ANNIHILUS" Malora called out, Annihilus looked at her in surprise before her bare foot smashed in his face.

"Impossible, how did you get out?" Annihilus asked in disbelief.

"That's not important, all that matters now is getting my revenge" Malora said as she ran at him.

However Annihilus blasted her with the rod and said "I have grown tired of your defiance, if you will not obey then you will die".

"Think again, bug brain" the green giant said as he punched Annihilus in the face, making him drop the cosmic control rod.

The green giant piced up the rod before looking at Malora and asked "You ok kid?".

Malora looked at him and asked "Who are you?".

He smiled and said " the name is Hulk don't worry, i'm on your side".

Malora wasn't sure if she could trust him but nodded before saying "You need to break the rod, it's the source of his power".

Hulk nodded and began to bend the rod until it broke.

"NO" Annihilus yelled before the rod exploded.

The blast sent Malora flying through the zone, she grabbed onto an asteroid but then she saw the portal began to close.

'_No, that's my only way out' _Malora thought, but then she saw Hulk, behind him was a group that looked alot like him, there was a red one, a female one, a blue one who was covered in armor and she recognized the last one, she believed his name was Skaar but that's about all she knew.

Hulk held out his hand and said "Kid give me your hand".

"How do i know i can trust you?" Malora yelled.

"You got a better idea kid?" The red one asked.

He was right, this was not the time for doubts, Malora grabbed Hulk's hand and they all flew through the portal.

They crash landed and the first thing Malora did was running behind a rock to hide.

"Kid where are you going?" Hulk asked.

"Stay back" Malora shouted with fear in her voice.

"What's her problem?" The red hulk asked.

The female hulk elbowed him hard in the gut before saying "She is scared and i don't blame her, who knows what she went through".

"Listen kid, we want to help you" Hulk said trying to calm her down but it was not working.

"NO, thats just what they said, all they did was hurt me" Malora yelled as she threw a rock into Hulk's face knocking him down.

"I think you should let me handle this" She hulk said as she slowly approached Malora while trying her best to appear non threatening.

"No, don't come any closer" Malora warned as she backed up only for her back to hit a wall.

She hulk slowly reached out a hand, Malora closed her eyes, but then she felt She hulk's hand gently touched her cheek.

"See, i'm not hurting you now am i?" She hulk asked with a warm smile.

Malora looked at her for a few seconds, then she burst out crying and fell to her knees, She hulk followed her down and hugged her.

"Why did they do this to me? What did i do wrong to deserve this?" Malora said as she cried in to She hulk's chest.

"You did nothing wrong, you didn't deserve any of that" She hulk said softly while gently rubbing Malora's back.

Malora just continues to cry, all the other hulks, even Red, felt really sorry for her.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Becoming a smasher.**

Malora woke up in a bed, she had fallen asleep in She-hulk's arms and had to be carried back, speaking of She-hulk, she entered the room with a plate of meat in her hands.

"So you are awake, i brought you some food, you must be hungry by now" She-hulk said with a smile, her suspicion was confirmed when a loud growl came from Malora's stomach.

After everything that has happened, Malora had worked up quite the appetite, she ate the meat so fast that she almost choked at it which made She-hulk tell her to slow down.

When Malora was done she finally asked "Where am i?".

"You are in a old gamma base, our home" She-Hulk said.

"Who are you people?" Malora asked.

"We are gamma mutants like you, i'm called She-Hulk, but you can call me Jen" She-Hulk said.

Malora smiled and said "My name is Malora".

Jen smiled and asked "You want to meet the rest of the family?".

Later Malora and Jen entered a room where the other hulks where, Malora was hiding behind Jen, just like shy kid.

"Everyone say hello to Malora" Jen said as she stepped behind Malora and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Hello there, the name is Rick Jones the A-Bomb" The blue one said with a smile.

"I'm Thunderbolt Ross, but just call me Red" The red one said, Malora could hear the cockiness in his voice.

"I am Skaar" Skaar said.

"Nice to meet you all, can i ask what this gamma family is?" Malora asked.

"We are working on a web show, to show the world we are heroes, not monsters, interested?" Rick said.

"I don't know how to be a family" Malora said unsure.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you" Jen said with an reassuring smile.

"Like i said before, we want to help you" Hulk said.

Malora thought for a moment, then she smiled and said "I guess i can give this family a shot".

The other hulks smiled at her, then A-Bomb said "Welcome to the family Malora, you are now an Agent of S.M.A.S.H".

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmare or something else?**

"**Malora, i'm coming for you"**

Malora was running through the burning town of Vista Verde, everywhere she looked she saw people running in panic.

"Malora" a voice said, she looked and saw she hulk standing there.

"Hurry we need to-" She hulk was cut of when a massive hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her, pulling her in to the fire.

"JEN" Malora screamed, then she saw the rest of the team trying to fight but they where picked of one by one.

Then the ground around her started to crumble away until she was standing on a pillar while she was surrounded by fire.

"What is happening?" Malora said with fear.

"**My sweet little girl" **said a dark voice behind her, she turned around and saw a massive monster with large teeth and glowing red eyes looking down at her.

"**Don't be afraid, a warrior is not supposed to fear, Death" **the monster said with a sinister smirk on his face.

Malora shoot up from her bed with a scream, she was breathing hard while looking and saw that she was in her room.

Then her door opened and Jen came in with a worried look on her face "Malora are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-you are alive, you are not dead" Malora said as tears ran down her face.

Jen walked up and hugged her "No i'm not dead, you must have had nightmare".

"But it felt so real" Malora said while crying in to Jen's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok" Jen said while rubbing Malora's back.

.

**This chapter was only meant to introduce one of Malora's most lethal enemies, can you guess who he is? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret ally.**

The leader had just finished his conversation Skaar, he then contacted another ally that only he knew about.

"What is it Sterns?" Said a female voice.

"I assume you have heard that Malora escaped from Annihilus?" Leader said.

"Indeed i have, i knew it was only a matter of time before she would escape, but i must say that this web show the hulks are working on sounds interesting, i think i will follow it" The woman said with a sinister smirk

Leader chuckled and said "You are interested in seeing Malora's progres".

"Yes, move forward with the plan and we will see if she can handle it" The woman said.

"Understood" Leader said then the screen turned blank.

The woman leaned back in her chair, she smiled as she opened her dark green eyes and said "I hope you survive long enough for us to meet, Malora, i have high hopes for you, my child" then she let out a evil laugh.

.

**Sorry that this chapter was short, i had this scene in my head and just had to post it, who do you think this villain is? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who could voice ****Malora****?**

**This is just something i'm doing for fun, who do you think would be a good voice actor for ****Malora****?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hulk Busted.**

The agents of S.M.A.S.H. where heading towards the big Apple after detecting Negative Zone radiation, but the other hulks have had trust issues with each other, pretty much the only two that seemed to be getting along was Malora and Jen.

"Ready for your first mission Malora?" Jen asked.

"You bet i am" Malora answered, however she sounded more angry than excited.

When they jumped out of the jet, they were met by Blastaar the living bomb-burst.

"Hulks, bow before your new master" Blastaar said.

"So who's the fur ball?" A-Bomb asked.

"Blastaar from the Negative Zone" Hulk said.

That was all Malora needed to hear, she ran at Blastaar with and angry roar ignoring the shouts from the rest of the team.

Blastaar fired his beams at Malora who just dodged them and grabbed his arms, Blastaar looked down at her for a few seconds then smirked.

"Yes i have heard about you, you were one of Annihilus experiments weren't you?" Blastaar said.

That made Malora even more angry, she kicked Blastaar in the stomach, sending him in to a wall.

"Don't ever mention that name to me again" Malora said as she went to punch him again.

But then Blastaar summoned some kind of monsters from underneath the ground, the monsters grabbed Malora along with the rest of the team.

But then out of nowhere blue beams hit the monsters making them drop the hulks, they looked and saw Iron Man flying towards them.

"It's Iron Man" A-Bomb said with excitement.

"Skaar like shine man" Skaar said.

"What's he doing here?" Red asked sounding annoyed.

"Don't i get a thank you?" Iron Man asked, only for Jen to flick his helmet with her finger.

Then Iron Man got hit by one of Blastaar's beams "Pathetic, not even your mightiest hero, can endure my power".

"I'll show you who's mightiest" Hulk said as he went to punch Blastaar, only for him to hit the ground, making Hulk fall down a hole.

Luckily Iron Man caught him, the rest of the team dealt with the monsters, but then Blastaar stepped up.

"Now Blastaar destroys you all" Blastaar said as he fired his beams, but Iron Man got infront of him and fire his repulsors, the two beams collided and they were locked in a power struggle.

However Jen slammed a cab over Blastaar's head and then Hulk punched him in the face.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with" Blastaar said as he opens a portal to escape.

Malora was about to go after him but Jen grabbed her arm and said "Malora, calm down, it's over".

Malora could only watch as Blastaar and his monsters vanished in to the portal before it closed.

"What do you suppose fang face was after" Red asked.

"I don't know, you two ever seen him before?" Hulk asked Skaar and Malora.

"No" Skaar answered.

"I've heard of him, but never met him" Malora said.

"There has been a break in at Stark, as soon as i got called away to help you, my lab was attacked, i don't think it's a coincidence" Iron Man said before flying away.

"We called the tin man?" Red asked.

"No, but someone made it seem like we did" Hulk said.

"Blastaar showing up with a few monsters does seem more like an distraction than a real attack" Jen said.

"Which mean that someone else was pulling his strings and whoever it was, wanted something from Iron Man's lab" Malora concluded.

The other hulks looked at her surprised.

"What? Just because i'm a teenager doesn't mean i can't read the situation" Malora said.

They went too Stark industries too find out what the thief wanted from Iron Man's lab.

When they got there they saw a small robot coming out of an building, Iron Man contacted them and told them not to engage it, but Skaar didn't seem to hear as he went and destroyed it with his sword.

"Skaar stab" Skaar said with satisfaction.

"What is the matter with you?" Iron Man said clearly annoyed.

"Um, your welcome he stopped it" Hulk said.

"I wanted it to escape, with the tracer i planted on it" Iron Man said before storming of.

"Ah so you could catch whoever sent it, that is brilliant I.M, can i do the I.M?" A-Bomb said.

"That spybot bypassed all of my defences and broke in to one of my most secure vaults" Iron Man said as they were watching the security footage "And i still have no idea how"

"Well i do, it cloaks" Hulk said.

"Aren't you the smart one" Iron Man said.

"I'm no billionaire inventor genius, but i get by" Hulk said.

"What's in that vault anyway?" Jen asked.

"It's, classified" Iron Man answered.

"Was classified, now it's a problem" Hulk said.

Then Malora noticed that Red, A-Bomb and Skaar was gone, until the alarm went off, they hurried to the vault and saw that Red had broken through the door and inside the vault was six big armors.

"What is going on in here?" Iron Man asked.

"What is going on in here?" Hulk asked but his question was directed at Iron Man.

"This is where he hides Iron Man armor number 14, code name, the Hulk-Buster" Red said.

"What do you mean by Hulk-buster?" Malora asked.

"Aint it obvious kid? Look at the armor and weapons of these babies, each one is specially equipped to fight one of us" Red said.

That made Malora glare at Iron Man, she immediately added him to the people she will never trust list.

"After that A-bomb fanboy over you i thought you were a cool guy, i was wrong" Malora said before storming out.

The other hulks followed shortly after, they were about to leave until the Hulk-Busters attacked them.

During the battle Jen noticed something and yelled "MALORA LOOK OUT".

Malora turned just in time for one of the Hulk-Busters to stab her through the chest with an energy blade, she coughed and fell to the ground, the last thing she heard was the others screaming her name before she blacked out.

When she woke up, she was lying in her bed, then she heard A-Bomb say "Look she's awake".

"How are you feeling?" Hulk asked.

"A little tired, what happened?" Malora asked.

"You were stabbed by a gamma blade, you are lucky to be alive" Red said.

"You gave us quite the scare there kid" Jen said with a smile.

"Skaar was worried Malora might go away" Skaar said.

Malora smiled and said "Sorry guys, i'll be more careful next time".

"Get some rest, you are not fully healed yet" Jen said then planted a small kiss on Malora's forehead before she and the rest of the team walked out.

Malora smiled, she was really starting to love her new family.

However, elsewhere the mysterious woman had been watching the battle between the Hulks and the Hulk-Busters, including the part where Malora was stabbed.

The woman smiled and said "Looks like the first phase of the plan went smoothly".

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The monster inside.**

"**Malora"**

Malora was walking through a dark and empty void, trying to figure out where that voice was coming from.

"Where are you?" Malora called out.

"**I am everywhere" The voice answered.**

"What do you want with me?" Malora asked, but then she heard large foot steps coming closer. She turned around and saw a massive monster towering over her.

**"****You've opened a door to me, Malora. A crown of light on my face that I never had before. Did you imagine I'd ever let you close it on me? We're going to be gods of the world that's rejected and feared you for so long. We're going to tear it into a billion pieces." The monster answered.**

"Who are you? What are you?" Malora asked feeling scared.

**"i'm your inevitable, conclusion...i'm the ultimate, you...i'm the devil" The monster said before he opened his jaws and dives towards her.**

Malora quickly set up in her bed with a scream. She breathed hard as she looked around, realising it was just another dream.

Just like last time Jen ran in with a concerned look on her face and asked "Are you alright Malora? Was it another nightmare?".

Malora nodded before she began to cry, Jen walked up to her and hugged her, after a few moments Malora asked "Jen, could you stay with me tonight?".

"Of course" Jen answered as she laid next to Malora, still hugging her.

Malora has no memories of her old life, but she always felt safe in Jen's arms, was this how it felt to have a mother?

With that thought in mind Malora smiled and snuggled closer to Jen. There was no more nightmares that night.

.

**Sorry that it took so long and that it was short. Have you guessed who the monster is yet? Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Requests.**

**This story is not dead, i just lack motivation.**

**Maybe some requests can fix that.**

**Is there anything specific you want to see in future chapters? Please let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The argument.**

Some time has passed since Malora had joined the Agents of S.M.A.S.H, during that time she had seen alot of crazy stuff. Like a alien that collects almost everything in the universe and a living planet where she finally got the chance to punch some sense in to Red, because his ego was really getting out of hand.

* * *

The Agents were currently climbing a dormant volcano as a training exercise with Hulk in the lead.

Then Hulk looked down at A-Bomb and said "Don't rush Rick, read the rock. Take a moment and plan your route".

"Yeah yeah, now would you hurry up, they gaining on us" Rick said a little annoyed.

"This is a training exercise, not a race" Hulk said before he continued climbing.

When Malora heard that she couldn't help herself. She began climbing faster until she passed Rick and said "Hello Rick, see ya at the top" she giggled softly when she heard him growl.

"Malora, we talked about this" Hulk said.

"Alright alright, sorry Rick. I'll slow down a little for you" Malora said still with a little teasing voice, she could hear Red and Skaar snicker while Hulk and Jen only sighed.

Malora and Rick likes to tease each other sometimes, but it was always from the heart.

"Take it from a real soldier" Red began "You want to make a man, push it to the limit, then you push him more. If he don't break, he got a shot".

"Ok it's on" Rick said and began running up "Try to beat me now Malora".

"Oh you have done it now blue boy" Malora said as she began taking small jumps up the mountain.

As Rick got higher, a piece of the mountain came loose causing him to fall, luckily Hulk caught him before he could hit the ground.

"I got it" Rick said causing Hulk to growl.

"Gonna change his diaper too? Kid would have survived the fall, probably" Red said with a cocky smile.

"Not the point red" Hulk said.

"Yeah, the point is to show him how it's done" Red said before taking of until he reached the top "Hope you were paying attention Jones".

But then the volcano began to shake until it suddenly had an eruption.

"Jump" Hulk yelled and they all jumped off. However Rick was caught in a rock avalanche and was buried, causing Hulk to jump over and began to dig him out.

"Relax bro, it will take more than a avalanche to hurt the bomb" Rick said with a smirk. Hulk however, was not smiling.

"I thought the volcano was dormant" Malora said.

"It's supposed to. It's not due to erupt for another million years" Jen said.

"Looks like something set of the alarm clock early" Malora mused.

"Where is shouting man?" Skaar asked.

"Red was on the top when it blew" Rick said.

But then a flaming rock flew towards the town. Luckily Red destroyed it.

"Found Red" Rick announced.

More rock flew out of the volcano "Skaar, Malora, help him stop the fireballs" Hulk ordered.

Malora nodded and said "Let's go Skaar".

"Skaar slash" Skaar yelled as they headed towards the town.

Malora took out her sword and destroyed some of the rocks.

The sword was a present from Red. He called it the electric gamma blade. It was mostly made of titanium but also had some vibranium in it. It was incredibly strong and could generate gamma powered electricity, wich extended it's reach and made it even more powerful.

In Fact the gamma makes it's so strong that Red said if swung with enough force, it might even cut through adamantium.

But that remains to be proven.

When the volcano threat was finally dealt with, the smashers regrouped.

"Magma contained, nice work smashers" Hulk said.

"Why did you pull me out?" Rick asked Hulk annoyed.

"I was saving your scaly but, you where about to take a lava bath" Hulk said gesturing towards the lava.

"So what? My armor is tougher than you think" Rick argued.

"Not a good time to test it" Hulk said.

"There is never a 'good time', not with you" Rick said before storming off.

"Come on Rick, be reasonable" Malora said.

"Easy for you to say Malora, you are the youngest and you are still not treated like a baby" Rick said with clear anger before walking past her.

"I have to go to bed earlier than you" Malora retorted uncertainty.

"Well boohoo, at least you can fight as you please and not being treated like the kid you are" Rick snapped.

Malora was taken aback by that and looked away, a few tears welling up in her eyes.

Rick realized what he had done and said "Malora, I'm sorry I didn't-" But Malora just walked away towards the base.

Rick received angry glares from the other Hulks. Since Malora was still rather new to the whole family thing, she was also sensitive if someone yelled at her. Rick knew this and now he felt like a complete jerk for snapping at her like that.

"Stupid A-Bomb" Skaar snarled before running up to Malora and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Let's just go and find out what caused all this" Hulk said as the rest began to head back to base.

Rick sighed, he would have to apologise to Malora later, when she has calmed down a bit.

.

**The story is back. Tell me what you think, every review helps.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Savage Land.**

The team was currently inside their base, looking at a hologram map.

"Looks like our backyard barbecue, wasn't an isolated incident" Jen said.

"Lots of eruptions, coming from here. Antarctica" Hulk said pointing at the map.

"South pole? Nothing down there but ice and penguins" Rick said before crossing his arms "All sorts of stuff to hurt me there" Hulk growled at that.

"Don't joke rookie. South pole is also home, to the Savage Land" Red said with a smile.

"Savage Land?" Malora said confused.

"We better check it out. Before the world turns itself inside out" Hulk said.

Later the team were flying the jump jet through the antarctic environment.

"So, what is the Savage Land?" Rick asked.

"It's an isolated tropical region hidden deep within Antarctica" Red said while polishing his gun.

"And full of dinosaurs" Hulk added.

At that, both Malora and Rick gained excited looks on their faces. Malora had seen a few dinosaur movies and they quickly became her favorite animals. The mere thought of actually seeing a real breathing dinosaur excited her to no end.

They flew for a bit longer until they reached a jungle. Both Malora and Rick were staring out the windows in hope of seeing an dinosaur.

"This is the coolest field trip ever, are we there yet?" Rick asked until a Pterodactyl appeared "Dinosaur, dinosaur" He said clapping his hands in excitement.

Malora was squealing like a child. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. But then she saw something suspicious. Are Pterodactyls supposed to have canons on them?

The Pterodactyls began to fire on them, causing the jet to shake violently.

"Oh my gosh Dinosaurs with lasers, how cool is that?" Rick said.

"Why do you think they are calling it the savage land kid?" Red said.

"I can't shake em" Jen said.

"Don't worry, we're packing too" Hulk said.

"So let them have it already" Jen demanded.

Hulk activates the weapon system and began returning fire. But Then a different dinosaur appeared. Only thing is, he looked more like a cross between a Pterodactyl and a human.

"Who is that?" Malora asked.

"**Sauron**, half man half dinosaur. He got some hypnotic power, can drain your energy through touch and probably want to rule the earth" Hulk answered.

"Oh great" Malora said sarcastically.

"Come my brothers. Let us show them why dinosaurs are meant to rule the earth" Sauron said.

"Yep, what did I tell ya? Bet they want to eat us too" Hulk said.

"Well they can choke on this" Red said holding up his weapon "Come on A-Bomb, someone gotta teach you how to take care of yourself. So big brother here won't have to keep wiping your nose".

"About time" Rick said as he followed Red and Skaar.

Malora sighed before taking out her blade and followed them out. On the outside Malora used her sword and tried to deflect attacks while the rest of the team returned fire.

Rick was using his weapon rather recklessly and almost hit Hulk when he was about to come up. After a short argument between Hulk and Red, the jet took a strong hit causing Rick to almost fall off, but Malora caught him.

"I got you Rick" Malora said.

"Behind you" Rick yelled just before Malora took a direct hit in the back by Sauron, knocking her of along with Rick and both fell towards the jungle below.

When Malora recovered from the fall she found Rick standing over her.

"You ok?" He asked offering her a hand.

Malora took it and said "Thank goodness for super healing" She cracked her back a little and let out a small grunt "I'm gonna feel this in the morning".

Rick chuckled a little at that, but then they heard a voice "There you are" They looked and saw Red.

"We need to find the others. Any idea how?" Malora asked.

"We randevu at the objective" Red answered.

"But where is that?" Rick asked.

"Over there Einstein" Red answered while pointing at a massive volcano.

"I'm really getting sick of volcanoes" Malora said.

"Maybe we should go around?" Rick suggested.

"Lesson 1: Face front, always meet danger head on" Red said as he took out his weapon and scared off some dinosaurs, then he put a hand on Rick's shoulder "Stick with me kid and you will be giving old greenie lessons"

'_Oh please. The day I see Hulk take lessons from Rick is the day I make out with another girl' _Malora thought with a pout.

* * *

After traveling for a while they encountered another dinosaur. This one was a Red T-rex, with Sauron himself riding on it's back.

"Lesson 2: Smash first, ask questions later" Red said while aiming his guns at T-rex who let out a loud roar "Well I'll be a monkey's red butt".

The T-rex circled them, then Sauron said "Obey me you beast" Then the T-rex's eyes began to glow "Destroy them".

The T-rex attacked, Red began to open fire. Malora took out her sword, but she was conflicted. That poor creature was being forced to fight them by Sauron, it wasn't his choice.

Malora decided to try to take out Sauron himself. Jumping in to the air she managed to tackle Sauron of. Their blades locked together.

"You keep calling the dinosaurs your brothers, yet you are forcing them to do your dirty work" Malora said in disgust.

"The dinosaurs deserves to reclaim the world, but to do that they need someone to lead them. And I am the only one who can do it" Sauron replied arrogantly.

"You are not a leader. You are a tyrant" Malora snarled.

"You will see the truth soon. Now obey me" Sauron said as his eyes began to glow, but nothing happened "What?".

"Sorry lizard face, but mind control doesn't work on me" Malora said before kicking Sauron into the air and he began to fly.

He was about to dive towards her until he heard an alarm "My drill, in danger" Then he looked at the T-rex "Finish them" And then he flew towards the volcano.

Malora turned around just in time to see Rick getting swallowed whole by the T-rex.

"Rick" She shouted and jumped on the T-rex "Spit him out, spit him out now" But she was just thrown off.

"I got this Malora" Malora turned and saw Hulk. He jumped on the T-rex and put his hands over it's eyes to calm him down. Luckily it worked and Rick was puked out.

"Lesson 3: No more lessons from Red" Rick said, Malora laughed at that.

But then suddenly The T-rex began to lick her, Malora giggled a little and began to pet it while saying "Awww, I knew you were not a bad dino, no your not" She looked at Hulk "Can I keep him?".

Hulk chuckled and said "Let's save the world first and we'll see".

The volcano became more active so they needed to hurry.

When they finally reached it, they saw Sauron giving of a speech "Oh will you just shut up already" Malora said as she jumped at him.

Sauron however only smirked and grabbed her face "Give me your energy" But when he tried drain her, pain shot through his arm, causing him to cry out in pain and forced him to let go "W-what kind of energy was that? Just what are you?".

Malora punched him away before leaning towards a wall while grabbing her throbbing head.

"You ok? How did you do that" Hulk asked.

"I don't know. But I'm fine, just go get that creep" Malora said, Hulk nodded and followed Sauron.

"Take a breather kid, we got this" Red said before he and Rick headed towards the drill.

Red managed to stop the drill, but then he was shot from behind. Rick tackled the attacker to the ground, but unfortunately it's weapon went off and destroyed the drill controls, causing it to start drilling again.

"No" Malora said and jumped down to the unconscious Red "Come on Red wake up" She said while shaking him, but it was all in vain.

"Time to put my armor to the test" Rick declared. He rolled up to a ball and rolled down towards the drill.

"Rick what are you doing?" Malora shouted after him.

Rick rolled underneath the giant drill and actually managed to stop it. However the pressure is put on the drill caused it to explode and a lot of lava came up too.

"RICK!" Malora screamed until the shockwave of the explosion sent her flying.

"You ok Malora?" Jen asked.

"I'm fine, but what about Rick? He was right in the center of that" Malora said with a worried voice.

Red dug out of the ground and said "He, didn't make it".

"No" Malora said on the verge of tears.

But then Rick popped up from the ground and said "Just messing with ya" He said with a laugh.

Malora however was not laughing and took him in to a headlock "Don't scare me like that. I thought you where dead, you stupid, scaly brained moron" She yelled.

"Ow ow ow, alright I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Rick whined and Malora finally let him go "By the way Malora. I'm really sorry about snapping at you earlier. I shouldn't had taken my frustration on Hulk out on you".

"It's fine Rick. You wanted to prove that you could handle yourself and didn't get the chance. It's understandable that you were frustrated" Malora reassured with a soft smile.

"So we're cool?" Rick asked hopeful only to receive a fist to the gut by Malora.

"Yeah, we are cool" Malora said with a smirk, before she began to walk "Now let's go home".

"Should have seen that one coming" Rick said as he tried to catch his breath. The other Hulks laughed.

And with that, the team headed home and they brought the red T-rex with them. They all decided to call him **Devil dinosaur**.

But….

"Devil wait for me. No you can't go over there. No not there, that is Red's bunk. Oh man, Red is gonna blow every single fuse"

Those were only a few of Malora's words. Yeah raising a pet is gonna be a lot harder than she thought it would.

.

**Tell me what you think. ****And if you got a favorite moment, or if there was one that just caught your eye then please let me know. **

**Every review helps.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Interesting.**

The mysterious woman had just seen the latest episode of the agents of S.M.A.S.H. and it was safe to say she was happy with what she had seen.

"Interesting. Not only is she immune to mind control, but she can even resist Sauron's energy drain. You truly are remarkable Malora. I'm so proud of you" The woman said with a prideful smile.

But then a purple diamond next to her began to glow.

She picked the diamond up and as she did a small piece of her skin was revealed. Her skin was as dark as the night and had a purple fire tattoo across it.

"I see. So **he** is getting more active as well" The woman said with a smirk "Oh Malora, my beautiful, sweet, little child. Soon you will have the biggest surprise of your life".

And with that, the woman let out a dark chuckle.

The time is drawing closer and closer.

And something dark is awaiting Malora.

Something she might not be ready for.

.

**Who is this woman?**

**.**

**What is her plans for Malora?**

**.**

**And most importantly, why does she want Malora so much?**

**.**

**Tell me what you think. **

**Every review helps.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The darkness revealed.  
**

Malora was sleeping rather peacefully, the trip to the savage land has exhausted her more than she thought.

However, when Sauron failed to drain her energy, he still did some damage. A different kind of damage.

* * *

Deep within Malora, the monster was getting more and more excited. In Fact he could barely contain himself from it.

**"Yeeeessssss. The time is growing closer and closer" **The monster said in anticipation.

He glanced to his side and saw and familiar face. He grinned even more when he saw the message the mysterious person gave him.

**"Ah yes, she is playing her part perfectly. I chose a worthy ally" **The monster said.

He shifted around a bit before reaching out with his massive hand and clawed at the wall in front of him.

**"You cant keep me contain for much longer Malora, soon I will be free and everyone you love, everything you have ever cared about. WILL BURN" The monster yelled in delight before looking up "Yes, soon the world will feel my wrath. THE WRATH OF THE DEVIL HULK. **

**"Muhahaha... HAHAHAHAHA...AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... MUHAHAHAAHAHA".**

**.**

**The monster's identity is finally revealed. **

**Devil Hulk is an actual character in Marvel**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	13. Story not dead and Favorite episodes

**Story not dead and Favorite episodes.**

**Hello all of my awesome readers. I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated this story for so long.**

**So anyway, I wanted to let you all know that the story is not dead, I will continue writing it for as long as I can.**

**There is a way for you all to help me with that, and that is by telling me what your favorite episodes of **** Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. that you really want me to write and why.**

**My favorite episodes that I'm really looking forward to write is.**

**Episode 10 Wendigo Apocalypse**

**and**

** Episode 17 Abombination**

**.**

**Tell me in the review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Birthday trobule.**

It was currently nighttime, and Agents of S.M.A.S.H. was currently at a golf course. Now why would a team of super strong gamma people go there of all places? Simple: It was Rick's birthday and the team decided to spend some family time together to celebrate it.

Rick was currently about to hit a ball "This is it, A-bomb. Do or die".

Malora looked with anticipation. Rick hit it and it reached the hole, but did not go in.

"Oh, yeah. Come in" Rick strained.

Then Hulk stomped his foot making the ball fall in.

Rick cheered "Oh yeah! Who is the man now?" The others only gave him a birthday tackle.

"You may be a year older Rick. But you are still tiny" Malora said with an amused smile.

"I'm older than you" Rick pointed out.

"And yet I'm smarter" Malora countered with a smirk.

"She is not wrong Jones" Red said.

Rick grumble while Malora only laughed a little "Hey, we can debate that latter. We still have a birthday to celebrate here" Rick cheered up at that.

They gathered around a table to eat some cake.

"What's up, online hulkateers? Here's a big A-bomb thank you For all your awesome birthday wishes. Best birthday ever" Rick said in to the camera.

"Birth day. Strange" Skaar said.

"Didn't you ever have a birthday cake? Party?" Jen asked.

"Skaar don't know when Skaar was born. Can't remember family. Never had birthday" Skaar answered sadly.

Malora gave him a sympathetic look. She don't remember her earlier life either.

After the cake Rick went back to the golf course "And now for my next hole in one".

But then there were some crackling buzzing, before some light came on.

"Cool! A birthday light show!" Rick said before he realized something "Hey, where's the music?".

Before Malora could say anything she was hit by a black lightning bolt. She was trapped in some kind of purple energy field and was pulled away from the others.

"Malora!" The other hulks called after her before she lost sight of them.

* * *

Malora flew through the air before she finally came to a stop and the energy field disappeared.

"Hello Malora, it's so good to finally see you again" A voice said behind her.

Turning around, Malora saw a woman with a hood "Who are you?".

The woman removed her hood revealing her black skin and drak green eyes "Someone you have met before. Though I'm sure you don't remember me".

"You do look familiar, I think I saw you in a dream once" Malora said.

The woman smiled "So you have already evolved that far! I'm so proud".

"What do you want with me?" Malora demanded.

"It's simple really. I want you back" The woman answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Malora asked.

"You belong to me Malora, our destiny are intertwined. I am planing to create a perfect world and you have an important role in it" The woman said.

"You are talking in riddles and I see no reason why I should join you" Malora said.

The woman only smirked "What if I told you that I know who you really are?".

"What?" Malora said in surprise.

"I know everything there is to know about you Malora, who you are, were you're from and who your real family is" The woman said.

"But, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. is my family now" Malora said.

"Unless The Leader is even more incompetent than I thought, then they will not be around for much longer" The woman said, then she held out her hand "Come with me Malora, don't you want to know who you really are. Who your mother was?".

Malora clenched her fist "I have a mother. AND HER NAME IS JENNIFER WALTERS!".

The woman's face turned into a glare "You have gotten soft. Fine, if you wont come by choice, you will come by force".

Malora took out her sword and attacked. But just as she was about to strike the woman, she caught the the sword between her fingers and gave Malora a back hand slap that sent her rolling across the ground.

"Foolish girl, your true power is still sealed. Without it, I am leagues above you" The woman sneered as she threw Maloras sword away.

"I have fought people more powerful than me before. I will beat you" Malora declared as she threw a punch only for the woman to catch it and began crushing her hand.

"I assure you. You have never fought anyone of my caliber" The woman said before punching Malora in the cheek, almost dislocating her jaw.

The woman walked up to her and placed a foot on her chest, pinning her to the ground "Poor girl. Had you not been so defiant then your friends death would have been quick and painless, but now you really made me mad. I'm gonna finish them, nice and slowly".

Malora felt her anger build up.

"Especially the woman that you call mother. Her death will be the most painful of all" The woman said with a sinister smile.

Att the mention of Jen, Malora's eyes turned blood red. She let out a loud roar as she grabbed the woman's leg and threw her off.

The woman was caught off guard by that and created a shield when Malora began to pund away at her. After several blows, Malora broke through the sealed and delivered a powerful punch to the woman's face, sending her crashing to the ground.

Malora fell to her knees, breathing heavily. The woman struggled to get up with a trail of blood rolling down her chin.

"You... have advanced to the next level. I am so proud of you" She said, then she noticed the other hulks closing in "We will meet again" And with that she vanished.

The last thing Malora heard was the other screaming her name before she passed out.

* * *

When Malora woke up, she saw Jen sitting next to her "Jen?!".

Jen looked up and said "Malora! Thank goodness you are awake, you had use worried there. What happened to you?".

"I met some strange woman, she said that she knew me and that our destiny are intertwined and-" Malora stopped when her head hurt.

Jen placed a hand on her shoulder "We can worry about that latter. I'm afraid the birthday party is over, but I saved a pice of cake for you" She picked up a piece of chocolate cake.

Malora smiled and began to eat, but then she thought of something "Hey Jen?".

"Yes?" Jen said.

"Can I... call you mother?" Malora asked.

Jen was shocked by that, but then a warm smile appeared on her face and she gave Malora a big hug "Yes, you can".

Malora felt tears of happiness in her eyes as she hugged Jen back. In that moment, Malora was happier than she had ever been before.

.

**You didn't really think this story was dead did you?**

**.**

**Tell me what you think, I would love to hear the details.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ice Battle, warm love? **

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H were currently flying through a snow storm. Why? Well Rick was explaining that to future watchers of the show.

"As you hulkies probably know, it's snowing outside. We got a winter wonderland in vista verde, Japan, london, everywhere in fact. Did I mention it's July? Yeah, this is probably not a good thing" He said to the camera.

But then a loud thud was heard.

"Shulkie!" Red snapped.

"We're hitting serious wind shear. I'll try to get us above the clouds" Jen said as she began to make the jet go higher.

"Try harder!" Red said.

"A-bomb, tell red to shut it" Hulk said annoyed.

Rick sighs "Red, Hulk says that you should shut it".

"Yeah? Well, a-bomb, You can tell green beans to make me!" Red said glaring at Hulk.

"They are still at it?" Malora whispered to Skaar who nodded, looking annoyed himself at their bickering.

The alarm was wailing.

"Losing altitude! Too much snow and ice built up on the wings!" Jen said.

"Jen, we have incoming!" Hulk said.

"It's a giant hail storm!" A-Bomb pointed out.

"Taking evasive action" Jen said before a wing got hit "We're hit!".

A-Bomb noticed something "Am I crazy, or does that ice cube have a guy and a girl in it?".

He was not joking. There was a man with a girl inside an ice block with a girl.

"That's no guy. That's the prince of asgard, Thor! He's been frozen solid. Gotta do something. Jen?" Hulk said.

"I'll get as close as I can. But what are we gonna do then?" Jen asked as they got closer

"We're gonna do this!" Hulk said as he jumped out to free them.

But while he did that. The rest of the team ended up crashing right in the middle of the icy wasteland.

"You crashed us into the middle of downtown winter, shulkie!" Red said.

"I hate the cold too. You know, I live in warm places To get away from this stuff" Jen said.

Hulk, Thor and the girl arrived and now Malora could get a better look at her.

She was a very young girl with red hair that reaches just above her shoulders. She wore a silver-black armor, a golden helmet similar to Thor and she carried a double bladed sword on her back.

In short, she looked really beautiful.

"Greetings my friends! I would like to introduce you all to my younger sister. Asta Odin's daughter!" Thor said.

"It's an honor to meat you all. My brother has told great tales of your might!" Asta said "Also I watched this so called web show you have!".

A-Bomb gasped "We have an asgardian fan!".

Malora walked up to her "Hi, I'm Malora!" She offered an hand.

"Plesure to meet you, friend Malora!" Asta said, accepting the hand.

Malora flinched at the strong grip that was almost crushing her hand _'Wow, this chick is strong!'_.

"The other avengers are dealing with this mess elsewhere. So what do your ice cube pals want?" Hulk asked

"To take over the nine realms, beginning with earth. But we will face the sons of jotunheim with fury. But beware of the horror the frost giants bring. Their footprints are canyons, Their fists are mountains, And their icy gaze alone will freeze a man's soul" Thor said.

"All that manliness. I don't know if I'm supposed to swoon or barf!" Jen said giving Skaar an playful hit on the chest.

"You have to be a little impressed. This guy is the prince of asgard!" A-Bomb pointed out.

"Goldilocks. Thinks he's so tough, Tossing around his hunk of metal" Red said not impressed at all.

"You jest, but they threaten to freeze Every ocean, land, and living thing on this planet. Now let us take the fight to them!" Thor said.

"To battle!" Asta called out.

"Yeah, she's Thor's sister alright!" Hulk said with a deadpan.

"I like her!" Malora whispered with a blush.

Latter they were using their hoverboards to travel through the ice storm. Asta was sharing one with Malora and they heard Hulk and Red continue to argue.

"Are they always like this?" Asta asked.

"Most of the time yes. But this is worse than normal!" Malora answered.

"Ah. Family issues! Me and Thor understand those well, our family don't always see eye to eye!" Asta said.

They saw an ice volcano.

"Talk about your climate change!" Rick said.

"The frost giants bring a cold this world has never known. They will pave the way for their invasion on an ocean of ice. There. Our enemy awaits us" Thor said until an ice giant showed up "Laufey, king of the frost giants!".

"Fools!" The frost giant said as he slamed his staff in the ground, creating an ice shock wave and made the heroes crash in to the snow.

When Malora and Asta got out of the snow, they saw their families fall down a hole.

"No!" Malora said as she was about to follow only for the asgardian to grab her arm.

"Wait! If thee follow them, thy fall right in to our enemy's trap! We need to find another way inside" Asta said.

Malora sighed but nodded in understanding "Lead the way".

They walked through some ice tunnels. Malora was worried about her family, they had been through to much for her to lose them to an walking ice-man.

"So Malora, what is thy story? How did you get your power? The web show never explained that" Asta said.

Malora flinched as the painful memories came back. But before she could answer, they heard hissin and saw several blue snake like creatures. They got ready to fight, but as the fight went on, Malora was bit in her thigh by one.

"OW!" She yelled, Asta gasped when she relised what was going to happen. She spun her weapon and unleashed an heat wave that took care of the snakes.

Malora sat against a wall and looked at the rather ugly wound.

Asta hurried to her "Hold still! Thy have been bitten by an ice serpent! It's poison will freeze your blood and end you if we don't get it out quickly!"

She used a life to make the wound a little bigger and began to suck out the poison and spit it out. It hurt a little, but Malora could not help but to blush a the feeling of Asta's lips on her thigh.

When Asta was done, her hand began to glow and she placed it on the wound to heal it. Malora felt a war feeling spread through her body. She liked it.

"You wanted to know about my past?" Malora said making Pasta look at her "I will tell you".

Malora told Asta everything while said girl healed her wound. About her time in the Negetive Zone and how she became a member of the Hulk family.

Asta was silent for a moment before she said "Thee have a tragic story. But know thee familly, no matter the flaws, they will be by thy side to the end! And I will help thee to if they want it!".

"Really?" Malora said surprised.

"Aye!" Asta answered with an wink, making Malora blush.

After Malora's wound was healed, they continued on. They found the rest battling a far larger frost giant. Luckily they defeated it by throwing a very angry Red into it's chest. With the massive frost giant king gone, the world began to heat up again and the team along with the two gods were on a ice raft.

"Now this is the kind of global warming I like to see. Tokyo is toasty, london is drying out, And even vista verde is heating up. My online feed says the sun is shining all over the word! We did it, guys!" Rick said.

"Indeed, and I too am deeply in your debt" Thosr said.

"Don't mention it, buddy. We're the hulks, it's what we do" Hulk assured.

"Skaar like fighting with hammer man" Skaar said.

"The feeling is mutual, friend skaar" Thor said placing a hand on his shoulder " Heimdall, open the bridge!".

A large portal opened that led to the kingdom of asgard. But Asta wanted to do one last thing.

"Malora, I'd like to say thee some words!" She said.

"What?" Malora asked before Asta grabbed her shoulders.

"Have at Thee!" Asta said before kissing her right on the lips.

The other hulks gasped and their mouths were wide open. Thor rolled his eyes since he was fully aware of that his sister was not like most women. Malora herself.. while she was shocked and yet she enjoyed the kiss. It gave her a good warm feeling.

"Sister!" Thor said with a sigh.

Asta only giggled as she pulled back "I wish thee well Malora! I hope we meet again soon!".

With that she heled on to Thor's arm as her older brother flew them through the portal which closed soon after.

"Wow Malora! I never would have guessed that the you swing that way! This should get my show alot more views!" Rick said only to receive a fist to his face as Malora knocked him of the raft.

But Malora brushed her fingers over her lips and smiled.

Now she knew why she never was attracted to men.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
